


贾拉-耳鬓厮磨

by Booooom



Category: Aladdin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ntr
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booooom/pseuds/Booooom





	贾拉-耳鬓厮磨

阿拉丁今夜没有回家。

酒吧绚丽灯光之下，伴随着悠扬绵长的歌声他饮下酒水，顺着食道坠入腹中。人群之中除了音响稍稍开得有点大之外，还有近乎刺鼻的香水味，钻入鼻腔。阿拉丁略显疲倦地叹了口气。他并非经常夜不归宿，只不过最近他的妻子还忙于出差。

一个一无所有的穷小子和一个貌美又几乎高不可攀的女孩结婚，男孩以前做梦都不敢想他竟然收获了如此真挚动人的爱情。阿拉丁仍旧记得婚礼上许下的诺言，他以为他们的感情应当坚不可摧，永恒不变。但事实总是与想象背道而驰，幸福美满的婚姻淡化在柴米油盐下，茉莉忙于经营公司，总是频频出差，而阿拉丁——真正的街头老鼠，除了偷窃竟然一无所长，邻居的闲言碎语与取笑让他几乎抬不起头。男孩当然想过找个工作，每次却常常以失败收场，毕竟谁都不想雇佣一个在监狱有过记录的小偷，甚至在那之后男孩还总是管不住偷东西的手。于是只好在家当个家庭主夫，茉莉觉得不在乎，但阿拉丁的内心仍旧饱受煎熬，顶着巨大压力。

他总需要一个倾泻口来舒缓。

阿拉丁又抿了一口杯中的威士忌，辛辣之余稍纵即逝的油滑感。当醉意上涌，晕眩感逐渐攀升时他才能得以抛开满脑的想法与担忧。

那时他注意到了一旁在远处的人，高挺的鼻梁，面孔棱角分明的弧度，还有那张唇，饮下酒水后被沾湿，灯光之下满是水光。漂亮张力十足隐约在衬衫下的肌肉，言谈举止优雅的性感男性。酒精作祟之下阿拉丁视线贪婪地舔过男人微开衣领的锁骨，赤裸，露骨地凝视着对方，甚至下意识咽了咽口水，他彻彻底底地看呆了。不由得想到学生年纪时朋友家贴在墙上的球星海报，那时他也如同现在这样被吸引，望着男性极具爆发力的身姿看得出神。那些蜜色肌肤上滴下的汗水，突出的喉结，弧度完美的身体……

对方兴许是感受到了这份炽热得过分的视线。他竟然转过了头，隔着几个人之间视线忽然相撞。男孩几乎被呛到，立刻忐忑地将关注落回了手中的水杯上——与此同时，体验了炸裂一般的心跳与紧张感。

“我是贾方，无意冒犯，只不过你看起来似乎很不好受。”男孩先前注视的男人忽然搭话，修长的指替他撩开额前的碎发，擦拭汗珠。阿拉丁只觉得尴尬的要命，他完完全全可以赔笑几下，然后离开，当做一个小小的意外事故。

“谢谢关心，我没有事…”阿拉丁说着。

他的脸恐怕完全烧起来了。

酒水之下那迷迷糊糊的晕眩感甚至让他的脑海内一团乱麻——那时男孩抬起头，与对方正视。

“我是阿拉丁。”

他忘了那天他们究竟聊了什么，只记得对方请自己喝了几杯。对方形容他像未打磨的钻石，那天男孩醉得彻底，自己的视线迫切又露骨，几乎炽热地，贪婪地望着对方。距离不知原因愈发靠近，呼出的热气能感受得一清二楚。意乱情迷间，他们莫名其妙接了吻，莫名其妙滚上了床。阿拉丁记得他们如何跌跌撞撞走进旅馆，没有进入房间之前就迫不及待发疯般吻着，贾方几乎是摸索着把房卡刷上，关上房门的瞬间阿拉丁的双手揽着他的脖颈，嘴啃着对方死死不放。贾方的手搂在他的腰上，手捏着他的臀瓣，将他推到了床面。

他们都急不可耐地把衣服褪下，胡乱扔到地面，喘着粗气踹下了裤子。阿拉丁将男人搂得很紧，他脑内一片混乱，但对方那双眼颇具侵略性，凝视猎物般望着男孩。

阿拉丁的腿被对方抬起，而后被进入，臀瓣撞上了对方的胯骨，皮肤相处的清脆声在耳畔作响，与此同时还有那些黏腻的，声音过大的水声。发春小猫般蹭着对方，手在男人后背胡乱抓挠，甜腻的呻吟与叫喊毫无保留地从口中宣泄，他甚至没有压抑。贾方的顶弄强硬又毫不留情，快感脱缰野马般蔓延至全身几乎将男孩撕裂，阿拉丁的浑身上下都为之颤栗不止，几乎将他顶穿，连灵魂都要冲破躯体。他哭得满脸泪痕，支支吾吾口齿不清地说着毫无意义不成句子的话，一次又一次地轻轻哭喊着对方的名字——贾方，贾方。他说。哭着恳求对方温柔一些，却在对方应了要求稍慢时脑袋蹭着男人的脖子说不够。

贾方有力的双手抬起他的腰身，唇亲吻着他，深情近乎迷恋般望着他，性器肏干他。阿拉丁无法抑制地感受到一股异样的满足感，不同于他那深于骨髓般的偷窃癖被满足时得到的快感，而是更深刻，更热烈，更迷人，足够烫的他体无完肤。以至于展现出前所未有的顺从，心甘情愿地陷进去——在数年婚姻间被磨平接近死去的心再一次重温了悸动，那份炽热的新生的，又不在伦理道德的悸动。

他忽然之前被翻了过去，脑袋陷在枕头之间。随着臀瓣上的清脆声响起身体微微僵直——贾方扣着他的腰，进一步肏干。仿佛为了惩罚他先前的胡言乱语般甚至连喘息的机会都被剥夺，男孩泣不成声，承受着对方发疯般的顶弄。发出小幅度地尖叫与呻吟，应接不暇从他滚动的喉结中溢出。男孩近乎崩溃地发出一阵幼兽般的嚎叫。绝望地闭上眼，死死攥着枕头。被操得出水，甚至顺着后穴溢出，一直到腿根。

“求您…呜…啊…嗯啊……轻，轻一点。”

“阿拉丁，请求别人要带上称呼。”

“贾方…贾方！呜呜…嗯…啊…贾方……求您。”

当然，一个骗子的话往往毫无可信性，阿拉丁在这一切之后只得到了下一个深挺，恍惚间男孩真的以为自己会被肏进床里，他尖叫出声，对方一直对准他的敏感点不放，铺天盖地袭来的快感让男孩几乎崩溃。他哭得眼睛红肿，转过头颤抖着抓着对方在他腰间的手。当他被质问是否舒服时，阿拉丁用断断续续口齿不清地嘟囔着不舒服。于是得到了更加用力的肏干。足够让他哭泣尖叫不止，仿佛五脏六腑都搅作一团。他只好又立刻改了口，用沙哑的嗓子认同着对方。

他也不记得那夜他射了多少次。

清晨时的天空仍旧灰蒙蒙的，晨光顺着窗帘的缝隙洒入房内。除此之外还有窗外几声鸟儿的清脆啼鸣。男孩醒来的时候只觉得浑身上下没有一处不是酸痛难忍的。天还没有完全亮，昨日宿醉让他脑内昏昏沉沉，满脸泪痕干在脸上。眼睛已经肿得彻底。

我得上个厕所。阿拉丁想着，翻身下床。触地的一瞬间竟然腿软到直接跪下，磕得他膝盖生疼。腰酸得要命，甚至有一股已然发干，纳凉的液体顺着后穴淌下，一路流到腿根。

他这时转过头看到床面上，此刻正熟睡的人。如获闷头一棍，脑内嗡嗡作响。随便套上了衣服跌跌撞撞着落荒而逃，连外套落下了都不知道。旅馆离他家并不远。阿拉丁坐在公交车上时几乎能感受到腿间的液体沾湿了内裤，黏黏糊糊难受得不行。

天啊……天啊。

他出轨了。肉体出轨。跟不知道哪来的野男人打了一炮。被干得头昏脑涨在天没亮的时候从小旅馆里跑出来了。他老婆呢？老婆还在不知道多远的地方出着差挣钱养他。

这太混蛋了……他忽然感受到一股该死的无力感，深深折磨着他的内心。他难以置信，他是深爱着，比任何人深爱着自己的妻子。可如今却在醉意之下和一个男人，对，叫贾方的男人滚上了床。负罪感时时刻刻敲打着男孩的良心。他捏了捏眉心，长呼了一口气，闭上眼疲倦地转了转已然僵涩的眼珠。

他开始回忆与茉莉的相遇。街头老鼠与被为难的女性，他那时像个英雄一般冲上去拉着素未谋面的陌生女孩，拽着她跑了几条小巷甩掉了那几个拿着刀的罪犯。当他凝望茉莉的眼睛的时候，觉得她的的确确是天底下最漂亮的女孩，她带给他的是最真挚而毫无保留的爱。

到头来，自己做出了这种事情……

记忆如同潮水一般上涌，阿拉丁忽然之间想起了昨日夜晚的缠绵，想起了意乱情迷间那个湿漉漉的吻，几乎让他沉沦其中的温度，窒息般的挺入与爱抚…还有男人滚烫的呼吸，那他仿佛被灼烧得一干二净。他想起肌肤相贴时的美妙触感，他被进入时空虚内心得到的巨大满足…

还有他的心动。

他那无法抑制，发了疯一样的心动。

一想到他昨夜用那样颤抖的，甜腻的嗓音喊着贾方的名字时，他如火中烧。

他神魂颠倒。

阿拉丁不知什么时候早已连同耳根都红得透彻，甚至身下已经微微起了反应。他下了车，回到家后打开房门，第一时间冲进浴室，镜面中出现的是他的满身吻痕，他没拿外套，穿的又是敞口的T恤，难怪之前车上人多看了他几眼。男孩叹了口气，而后将手指挺入自己已然被磨蹭红肿的后穴，指尖磨蹭着侧壁，清理残留下的精液。来自贾方的精液，男孩想着，不知不觉又想起昨夜缠绵。兴许是醉意未过，甚至手抚上自己的性器。回忆着被肏干时的场景撸了一发。

伴随着快感逐渐攀附至巅峰，他射了出来。喘着粗气将脸贴在了墙面。

他真的要疯了。

卧室温暖又足够有安全感，他们的房子并不大，普普通通，也方便清扫。男孩拖着疲倦地身体躺入床面。

不对的时间，不对的地点遇到不对的人。而一次一夜情让他如此纠结痛苦。这完全不在清理之中。只是一次一夜情，只是一次意外，这说明不了什么，只是醉了，只是因为酒精。忘记就好……什么也说明不了，他自我安慰着，终于闭上了眼。

那之后的一身吻痕足足有一周才消。

他向来擅长控制情绪，也的确将烦心事抛之脑后。阿拉丁仍旧是那个近乎一事无成的人，每天打扫打扫卫生，做做饭，早上出门散步，偶尔去电影院看个电影的无业游民，家庭主夫。一切似乎都回归正轨。晚上他还在和茉莉发着消息问候着彼此的情况，对方应该下周左右就会回来。

直到新提示消息闪烁。

一个陌生号码。

他本以为时间沉淀让他已经完全遗忘那次意外事件，但再次看到内容甚至还是下意识的感受到了宛如心脏骤停般时的窒息感。

好久不见。未打磨的钻石。

一般情况下对待突发事件可以有两种方案以供参考，解决或逃避。钻石男孩毫不犹豫选择了后者。他默默关上了手机，开始打起了游戏。但与此同时也相当于埋下祸根。就好像花园的杂草，不连根拔出它仍旧会生长，且愈发茂盛。

等他再翻看手机时还是不可避免地看到了消息，对方言简意赅地表示了欣赏他，毫不犹豫称赞他的迷人以及对自己有无法抗拒的吸引力。如同未经雕琢的璞玉，未打磨的钻石，美丽而耀眼。如漆黑夜空一缕清冷月光。他的言语极为动听，甚至明确表达了对男孩的渴求——言外之意就是再约一炮。阿拉丁捧着手机扫过这句时甚至手部颤一瞬。又是那种感觉，不明不白的情愫与心悸。

那天是我喝醉了，先生。我已经有家室了。

但对方似乎并不满意他的回答。贾方说，性与爱无关。吸引与被吸引是一种原始本能，是冲动，而不应该受限。性本身只是单纯为了快感，一种宣泄。并非背叛。

这是原则问题。对不起，我不能。阿拉丁回答。他当然明白，如果不想他大可直接动动手指拉黑。但偏偏他又几乎全神贯注地看着消息，甚至期待着下一刻对方的回复。

那我能再约你出来喝一杯吗，顺便还给你外套，作为一面之缘的朋友。

阿拉丁想，自己一定是鬼迷心窍。不然他不会用颤抖的手打下可以，又现在这样跑来酒吧，甚至告诉自己——只是为了拿外套。

贾方那夜展现出了出人意料的学识与修养。优雅又富有魅力，他只是单纯与男孩谈话，请了他小酌几杯。他们的确相处的十分愉快。阿拉丁那时的视线几乎贴在男人衣领隐约展露的锁骨，以及每次对方饮酒时滚动的喉结。还未完全入夏的季节，他却感受到了一股尴尬的燥热，汗水黏在手心的感觉甚至让他略微作呕。索性冰凉的酒水能掩盖这份热意。

“我向来不喜欢强迫别人，阿拉丁。如果你认为那是一个意外，我们可以再来一次。意外终究是意外。”贾方说，抬起手贴心地为他披上衣物，指尖甚至故意在男孩的后背停顿，下滑。“我们永远不会越线。”

他醉了，然后被吸引了。

男人的话语足够动听，足够有说服力。以至于那时他几乎无法抑制般凑了上去，吻了吻对方的唇。

就和每个失足落崖的人一样，下一刻发生的事情总是出乎意料，与此同时他也体会到了失重感，一种足够让男孩深陷其中。这只是失足的第一步。也许是花言巧语，也许是别的什么，但他顾不上那么多了。

阿拉丁自我安慰：这只是缓解压力的发泄口，将来也不会有更近一步的任何发展。

至于性爱。他不得不认同这的确算作最美好的事情之一，只是纯粹的，单纯的肉体上的快乐。一种冲动，对快感的追求是每个人欲罢不能，与生俱来的本能。就好像他现在被贯穿时紧绷的双腿之间流下的淫液，呜咽着发出一阵甜腻呻吟。磕磕绊绊接受着最直接的刺激，如此轻易攀上高峰。他们在酒吧的拐角一处无人的小巷里做爱，精液的气息如此浓郁，挥之不去。他身后的男人还穿着西服，领带卸下绑在他钻石的眼睛上，男孩双腿微微张开，小臂贴着墙面背对着贾方——阿拉丁尽量抬起屁股，迎合对方狰狞性器侵犯他的身体。

贾方的手抚在他的脊背，男孩的腰窝清晰可见，身体拥有漂亮迷人的弧度，蝴蝶骨随着男人每次进入而起伏不定。蒙蔽双眼后其他感官的敏感度大大提升，毫无保留地向男人展示着脆弱，顺从地接受他——似乎是畏惧黑暗，贾方的那根性器对他竟如救命稻草一般，每一次抽出时肉壁都下意识贴上，热切地包裹吮吸，满是挽留。贾方放慢速度时，他则急切地轻哼着，张口恳求对方进一步肏入他。

“你表现得像个婊子。没有哪个已婚男士像你这样，如此迫切地想被一个男人肏干。”

这时他的男孩闹气脾气般便开始了挣扎。我不要了，不要了。他断断续续带着哭腔说，而这份挣扎却更加偏向勾引，他精瘦的腰身扭动着，臀部上下蹭弄着，甚至将男人的性器又吞入了几分。这种抗拒完全是徒劳，贾方将他死死按在粗糙墙面，摩擦过皮肤甚至隐隐作痛。每一次地进入直击敏感点，男孩的腰和腿都软得直哆嗦。

臀瓣上的清脆响声让男孩的身体为之一怔。蜜色肌肤上留下一道醒目红痕。

后来他们默契地保持了联系。仅仅作为炮友，在深夜抱团取暖。

男孩的生活一团乱麻。他和茉莉住在城市普普通通的郊区房。偶尔和邻居谈话来往时，那些人总显现出一副看不起的样子，甚至明里暗里出言讥讽，故意让他尴尬。他有偷窃癖，即使康复得差不多，但有的时候他就是无法抑制。一时兴起的欲望，偷窃带给他的满足感是他缓解压力的第二宣泄口。那些忍不住的时候，他偷过孩子的发卡，商店的面包，或是他人的戒指。

阿拉丁一般都会还回去。

曾经一次他拿了邻居项的链，自我谴责半天后也和往常一样打算物归原主，阿拉丁将它塞在口袋里时没有发现露出了一半，结果被他的邻居看到后拉着质问。但对方并不相信他那套病症的说辞，男孩被邻里冠上了小偷的名号。

吃软饭的街头老鼠。除了偷窃一无所长。甚至连孩子看到他都会指着他的鼻子笑着大喊，小偷来了。

这份压力来自于深深的自我厌恶与无助感。不是她宽容的妻子几次温言细语，或是温柔的亲吻与抚摸就能消逝的。婚姻很美好，但他没有自我价值的实现只让男孩的状态愈发糟糕。

而贾方在这时出现，是他愿意毫不犹豫奔入的温柔乡。

阿拉丁麻痹自己不再考虑心动方面的任何事，他擅长控制情绪，替自己排忧解难。沉沦现状，沉醉于每一次肌肤之亲，深陷其中不自知。贾方温度之下是他唯一的避难所，远远地逃离现实，人间仙境，他唯一得以完全袒露自己短暂地忘记一切的地方。

只要他提出，对方总会赴约。而贾方的要求他也没有理由拒绝。

他们在贾方公寓的阳台做爱，阿拉丁的后背抵在阳台的围栏处，一只腿被对方抬起，钻石男孩的双手搭在男人的脖颈处，只要低头就能清楚地看到对方阴茎在他体内进进出出。水声大得足够让他面红耳赤。他总担心对面楼层的人会看到他们如此恬不知耻地在白天干这些事，以至于夹得更紧。他们还在餐厅的厕所隔间里公然褪下衣裤，阿拉丁的双手被对方用腰带绑在身后，他蹲下身子，牙齿磕磕绊绊，蠢笨又生疏地咬开男人的裤链，小心翼翼地叼住内裤一角下拉，而后与对方的阴茎打个照面。男孩张开口轻轻含住贾方的性器，舌头舔舐吮吸，口腔温暖而紧致，牙齿有时一不小心会磕到贾方。阿拉丁的口技青涩又可怜，甚至比不上某些女学生。而男人被弄痛时通常先是倒吸一口凉气，将手抚在男孩的脑袋，指尖穿过柔软的黑发，他拽着男孩的头发，然后朝着喉咙微微顶弄。这会让他的钻石痛苦地颤抖身体，轻易地落下泪水，用通红的眼楚楚可怜地望着他最后恳求原谅般轻哼二声。贾方射精后，阿拉丁再一滴不剩将白浊全部吞入腹中。

阿拉丁艰难地喘着粗气，这时贾方会把他按在隔间门板上进入他。把男孩的屁股掐得变形，留下红痕。贾方相当喜欢啃吻他钻石男孩的脖子与后背，毫不犹豫地赞美着阿拉丁的迷人。男人温暖的手总是在爱轻柔地抚摸他，那个时候阿拉丁甚至会产生一种被爱的错觉，随即下意识地渴求更多。

茉莉当然对这些事全然不知情。

阿拉丁在自责的同时学会了自我逃避。他是这方面的天才。轻而易举就能遗忘罪恶感。他会跨坐在贾方的身上引导着男人的阴茎进入自己，却被下一秒对方出乎预料的顶弄惹得腰部酥软，没坐稳一下又将对方埋在体内的性器吞了大半，眼泪噼里啪啦往下掉。

“乖孩子。”

贾方温度是有魔力的。

话语也是。

就和每一个传说中呼风唤雨的巫师一样，邪术一般的蛊惑惹得他头昏脑涨，那根性器也足矣每次肏得他七荤八素，让男孩为止震颤。那时贾方望着他的神情是如此的火热，满是渴求，以至于阿拉丁恍惚间认为自己浑身上下在这样的凝视之下而燃烧。他陷得太深了。男人扳过他的面孔，距离愈发接近，他那温热柔软的舌头忽然间舔过男孩的眼眶，蹭开眼皮，在眼球表面留下一股湿漉漉的温热感。

“阿拉丁。”

“你有一双如同钻石般好看的眼。”

那时候阿拉丁不知道自己在想什么，但他心动地要发疯。迫不及待拉着对方的衣领急迫地吻了上去。

茉莉又一次出差时阿拉丁直接去贾方的公寓呆了一周。窗外能将夜晚城市的灯光一览无余。他先为阿拉丁泡了一杯热茶，二人吃了一次烛光晚餐。贾方的迷人总是难以用言语形容，如果一定要说就是在举手投足间显露出的，与生俱来的魅力。对男孩而言这几乎是有致命吸引力。

黑色皮带环住腰腹。阿拉丁的性器被限制住，冰冷的合金贴着皮肤，纳凉感让他微微颤栗。随即男人替他将皮带上的那根肛塞缓缓塞入了阿拉丁的体内，将贞操带锁好。起床埋入体内的东西让他十分不适，完全足够触碰到敏感点，每一次行走埋在体内的东西都会无法避免地摩擦。男孩的阴茎很快抬起了头，却又受到金属的限制，钢圈贴着他的性器，无法正常勃起的男孩备受煎熬。贾方把他放了一天一夜，在第二天夜晚时朝他晃晃手中的钥匙。“用行动向我证实你想要它。”

男孩便会趴在男人的办公桌上，缓缓褪下衣裤。抬高臀部正对着男人。

“不需要我教你说什么吧？我的钻石。”

阿拉丁的脸羞得通红，他低下头，声音发颤 “求您，肏我。”

“不合格，再来。”

“我想你进入我……满足我…贾方。求你了。”他说。“我想要你。”

“我爱你。”他的钻石补充道。

于是阿拉丁如愿以偿，得到了他梦寐以求的钥匙，卸下了贞操带。被按在桌面肏得娇喘连连，哭得要背过气去。对方的顶弄充满力度，几乎要把他钉死在桌面。男孩喘息着，呻吟着，最后释放。

他们也会做一些类似谈情说爱般的活动。无所事事在什么地方躺一下午，去公园约会。图书馆，电影院，有时也会去欣赏一下音乐剧。那时阿拉丁再看他时，就再也不只是局限在夜晚情人的角色之中了。贾方是一个足够完美的爱人，一个真正能让他全身心依赖，沉沦的……爱人。

这种想法吓了他自己一跳。

阿拉丁不由得尴尬地移开视线。不贞，不忠。他是个糟糕的丈夫，他有一个家庭。虽然被他经营得烂得彻底。

乐于助人，心地善良如他也因为一次偷窃暴露惹得所有人都不正眼瞧他。

他的生活糟透了。

贾方对他的吸引力几乎是难以抗拒的

阿拉丁唯一一次对贾方展现偷窃癖只是顺走了对方口袋里的钥匙。然后悄悄地放进自己的裤兜里。贾方当然发现了，但他只字未提。

一次麻烦缠身。这次阿拉丁并不是偷东西被发现，只不过是在一个舒适午后给邻居家一直看着他的孩子一个糖果。他喜欢小孩，也非常会逗孩子们开心。大部分孩子们都喜欢阿拉丁，即使他们知道他偷东西的过往。但也因为长得好看，笑起来甜，外加和善得性格得到了孩子们的心，最重要的是他非常会玩。但那时他的邻居看到了，那个曾经被他偷过项链的邻居——一把拽着他的衣领开始威胁。“离我的孩子远点，别教坏他，人渣。”

“我可能的确偷过东西，但不代表我是个人渣！”

阿拉丁说，抬手去拽那个转身的人的衣服准备讲道理。下一刻直接得到了迎面一拳。

那天他几乎哭着跑到贾方的公寓。用偷来的钥匙打开了对方的房门，冲进客厅，血液顺着他的鼻腔滑落，擦拭让鲜红晕染散开惹了满脸血迹，还有部分直接滴到他白色的衬衫上，这一拳力度似乎过于大了。而贾方，他朝思暮想的男人正坐在不远看书，用修长的手指翻阅着。阿拉丁几乎迫不及待小跑着凑了过去，却又突然停下脚步——他在流血，会弄脏贾方的衣服。他又想，他要是那本书就好了，能得到贾方的爱护，还能被那样好看的手抚摸，被珍视，被阅览，还没有这些烦人讨厌的麻烦。

“阿拉丁，你怎么回事。”

他语气甚至略显焦急。男人将阿拉丁一把将他拉了过来，用手小心翼翼替他擦着淌血的鼻子。

“我可以抱你吗。贾方……”

“当然。现在我要你告诉我，是谁做的”

他几乎得到释然，毫不犹豫立刻扑入对方怀中，回归到他贪恋的那份温度，那股气息之中。急不可耐地大哭了一场。用颤抖的嗓音告诉了对方事情的全部经过。贾方的手搭在他颤抖的脊背，轻轻抚摸着，如同对待珍视之物般如此严谨又小心翼翼地轻轻抚摸着。

“我的钻石。”

他说。

“接吻有很好地安抚效果。你想不想尝试。”

吻。那正是他需要的。证明他的价值，抚平他的创伤。最好的安抚良药，也是最诱人的奖励。我想，阿拉丁回答，男孩的鼻子还在滴血，只不过脖子被一只有力的手抚上，将他按在沙发上。贾方的虎口抵在他的脖颈上，皮肉之下是流淌在血管之中的生机勃勃，随着微微施加力度按在动脉之上，男孩便感受到那股直冲头顶的，缓缓升起的窒息感。足够让他脑内昏沉，唇齿相融时唾液交合的黏腻声淫靡到了极致。他只觉得几乎要融化在这之间，融化在对方的吻里。窒息感下他的脑子混乱如同一团蠕动的胶状物。他被亲的迷迷糊糊。

也许血蹭到了他脸上。男孩想。

在那时。他看向贾方，望着那张好看面孔一时看得入迷，他就是无法抑制地喜欢这个人，喜欢到……喜欢到让他发疯。

他们喘着粗气结束了吻。分离时随着炽热吐息还牵扯出的一条银丝。

阿拉丁是如此的迷恋他，依赖他。而此刻阿拉丁几乎绝望地意识到。那份悸动恐怕是爱。

而爱让他畏惧。

TBC.


End file.
